User blog:TSRITW/ATE
I can’t believe I have to do a blog every week for these videos. 'Just like ''Most Confusing Episode Ever, there are multiple acts.' F8582EF4-D3AF-41BD-BD86-B15287F5DC53.jpeg|Remember: this is important. ACT ۱: EIGHT!!! A7EE4294-20C9-4926-918B-462202599243.jpeg|Oh no! ی is stuck through an unseen portal and آ has to save him/her! D08BE9B3-19D7-4494-B44E-64210831FCFA.jpeg|One thing I hate about حروفیستان is that none of them have genders. E1FB9951-372C-4CE6-9F9B-06C23B82E9C0.jpeg|Yay! It’s a red ی! Why is its Letterling red in the first place? Who cares! 4A9E80BC-9E9B-4DB1-9551-9F08D295DBBA.jpeg|But alas, ر is still not a pirate. 59701578-DA78-4BD7-B0CC-CD2F9FE798E2.jpeg|Oh, and did I mention it’s one of those “Fusion Zone” episodes? 93DA1B1C-A9D7-4EF1-AD62-A0C070415899.jpeg|So... wannabe آری and wannabe ل are cutting logs. 7ADD7526-3BF2-4FCF-8C4D-0B238742FFCF.jpeg|WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, HOLD ON, WHERE DID THAT STONE COME FROM!?!?!? 20809798-F752-4458-A670-F3BBC9261A0C.jpeg|AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! A1B0B3C7-F85B-4807-AD8C-9EE5C15D0E46.jpeg|Grr... ACT ۲: DON’T PICK THE FLOWERS. 2D2CDDCF-FA24-474C-8418-A537C4C20B8F.jpeg|OH NO WE ARE FALLING DOWN AN INVISIBLE SLIDE!!! B571EF36-0366-4EF4-8066-0702F7C8DCD4.jpeg|OH NO م IS GOING TO BE ABSORBED BY THE BLANK HAROOFISTAAN!!!!! 7E506591-2D68-4B27-9561-ECBB472FD6CA.jpeg|“Hello! I am مالی!” EDDF6CAF-3ADC-480C-A352-7A05218EA6A4.jpeg|“I’m مالی and I like gardening!” D9BD10E6-5DD4-4DE3-9909-B940934AC671.jpeg|HEY HEY HEY HEY DON’T PICK THE FLOWERRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSS. BF3C7B9A-2827-4B22-BDD0-EDB5A8521B3A.jpeg|THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT. ACT ۳: Haroofistaarchery 325B74D7-97BC-467C-8967-B7E08B972088.jpeg|ب and ی. Nothing can go wrong with that, huh? E479BE1D-1FCE-4486-8772-3DA7A4CBB404.jpeg|Oh wait, something can go wrong. اِ has the habit of throwing people again. 4D2B7D8B-C604-4738-B90A-40335D9E651E.jpeg|OH NO THAT BLANK HAROOFISTAAN HAS THE FORCE!!!! AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DEBFE679-C15D-4548-BC11-8542C6790989.jpeg|Don’t tell me you’re ripping off ''Numberblocks again. Please don’t. This is بِیس. 49364A25-8FF0-424F-B054-0E9180F923CE.jpeg|Okay, nothing wrong with that. CB31D063-9474-4204-91C9-4AD333105D1B.jpeg|...and ر is bullying ت now. A9E45291-9749-4821-9CCD-95F412953B61.jpeg|And now we just stand there while a blank Haroofistaan consumes us all. 0FA5D49E-9F0C-4C99-AB83-B534A3DBF5C4.jpeg|Meet تِیر. A82D7868-D516-4468-AD43-0BFEF7ACD51F.jpeg|۲ ۴ ۶ ۸ ۱۰ ۱۲ ۱۴ ۱۶ ۱۸ ۲۰! 63A05150-8DE9-4468-922A-ACC6D13881E9.jpeg|And now, the world’s worst archer! ACT ۴: Ripping off Numberblocks like it’s Zabs and Jerks I: The Haroofening. C93F9DC2-840B-4DDA-AB6E-F9B94907B947.jpeg|For some reason, ی and س are smaller than تِ. 6963EB64-9539-48E3-92F3-4461B5D72E78.jpeg|OH NO A BLANK HAROOFISTAAN SUCKED US ALL IN LIKE KIRBY!!!!! 9B891F6B-C5A3-470E-A53A-2BB104F8C678.jpeg|Meet تِیس! C1B3795B-AD34-4A93-965D-CA1AB9BDD105.jpeg|What are you doing, ی? You’re not a اَ or a اُ! 2A1A0DB5-FAC8-43E1-86CD-3253A8E95DBD.jpeg|Umm... okay, then? 4F4D7B4B-1F9B-49AC-B872-6770284C3EEB.jpeg|And this is لِیچی! CB158E51-E606-4372-AE92-9421234738B1.jpeg| }} 459B03B8-71B0-485C-A5B1-1E5FECFB9D45.jpeg|۳ ۶ ۹ ۱۲ ۱۵ ۱۸ ۲۱ ۲۴ ۲۷ ۳۰! ACT ۵: با با با با با نانا 6DE67E4A-68B2-4BD0-9021-2A0463153608.jpeg|Hey guys, I’d like you to meet ے! Yes, it’s also red, don’t ask. 8BC7259A-1594-4742-B8C1-BEF350D6F595.jpeg|Umm... I’m a blank Haroofistaan and I would like you to sacrifice your lives to fill me up, thanks. D7DDF2AE-8E6E-4CFB-84C4-1DB7326333EF.jpeg|And now, I’m کیلے! 51CE5264-E6DF-4147-85ED-E70DB55F59F7.jpeg|Somehow, ل can fly. 9EFAFFC5-C0EE-4B0F-B2C8-C007688FFCC1.jpeg|Put the four together... EC212935-EF9B-4A44-870A-C4E518E7C6AE.jpeg|...now you’ve got... 77331D76-32B7-4856-9697-D71B0DAA74B9.jpeg|...پِیلے! 93ACB975-5CD6-4331-AD41-1C99F047C75E.jpeg|پِیلے کیلے! ACT ۶: They’re Blue, دا بَ دِی دا بَ دای AD18BFE7-D010-4655-84BE-38188D15AFFD.jpeg|Okay, now ن is throwing things. Did the اِ possess his mind? 796237A0-74EA-4250-8562-F42A3F75B435.jpeg|Okay, let’s complete the word! 6BA9A187-7759-4FB1-A4BA-12E3F4878197.jpeg|This is the Haroofistaan equivalent to a car crash. 6D08F409-AE23-4351-AAB3-F12771E8CB82.jpeg|Now you’ve got نِیلے! 07FEF59E-DF2D-481C-A6DE-9D0D9E8B3A12.jpeg|This is not safe, guys. 024119F2-02AB-4397-B9B3-6BD6B2F78E2D.jpeg|OH NO A FUSION EXPLOSION!!! 1597617E-4571-4EAB-927A-357F11C2BC21.jpeg|And this is کپٹے! F465694E-BAEC-4977-8F83-1EE5233E0798.jpeg|This is boooooooorrrriiiinnngggggg. 9F95732B-0A81-48F5-AF17-1DDBDCCE3C06.jpeg|Okay, now you’re here. Just don’t do anything to the- 89E8CB69-A346-44A9-84C0-5D0768D2DAB7.jpeg|-darn it, نِیلے. 228CCBAC-8FBC-4AE1-8DBF-2AB6357E7C2D.jpeg|And darn you too, کپٹے. 7049C5FD-8441-483E-8A5D-D8181E6A4139.jpeg|And when the Haroofistaans messed with your clothesline, you’ve got zero! ACT ۷: The Mistake Okay, I've just been informed that it's supposed to be "کپڑے" and not “کپٹے”. In case you didn’t know, “کپڑے” means "clothes", "dress", "clothing", and "robe". Then where is the ڑ? They reuploaded the video, but still, the mistake was still there. ACT ۸: What Have We Learnt? Aasaan Urdu made their first mess-up. Also, Haroofistaans have become jerks again. But the biggest lesson is... 00C9A5EC-950E-4B5B-8CE2-7A6CB5FBF986.jpeg And remember: contrary to popular belief, eating vegetables actually make you flatulate more. Category:Blog posts